RUSSIA
Russia's history follows a different route in the corporate universe. The Union collapses earlier than in real history, and the result is a tumultous set of events that follow the rise of the new Russian Federation. 1982 By the year of 1982, Leonid Brezhnev had died while in office of the Soviet Union. The state itself had entered an interim, where a new Chairman would be chosen for the seats of the Supreme Soviet, and the Communist Party. Of those available, the title would be granted to Yuri Andropov, as well as the status of General Secretary. Andropov had entered office in the Union during a time of economic plateau, where most of the socialist republics now depended on foreign imports to thrive, rather than the original vision of full independence from outside powers. Andropov's first task would be, of course, to assess what would be done about the current war in Afghanistan, which had been raging since 1979 of the previous decade. The Soviet forces had been lingering in the area for too long, and the partisan forces of both the Maoist militias, and Mujahideen, were beating them back slowly from the northern regions. With this in mind, Andropov sought to make negotiations with those rivaling forces, and attempt a peaceful withdraw of fighting force, along with the extraction of any POW Soviets that had been captured by partisans, or any official Afghani forces. Officially, this would be the first transfer of Soviet office without anyone being forced out, whether by death, or by some form of negative cause. AFGHANISTAN Andropov found himself in a spot. The situation in Afghanistan was worsening, and there was no sight of victory on the frontline in those mountain ranges. Soviet forces were being pummeled and gradually recedent since the fruition of the Mujahideen sometime in the earlier 1980s to combat the Russian invaders. Utilising guerrilla tactics, and able to blend in with the countryside of Afghanistan, these partisans were not an easy opponent to manage, and often hindered Soviet progress for months at a time. Nothing seemed to be working aggressive-wise, and it became apparent that the war could not be held on for much longer. With this in mind, he would attempt to gain support of a Western mediator, and commence talks with the Afghani forces to summarize the war, and destroy any tensions. It appeared, however, that very few nations would be willing to oversee such negotiations, other than West Germany. Ironically, the Federal Republic wished to take responsibility for seeing through the eventual resolve of the Soviet-Afghan War, and agreed to send multiple diplomats to mediate. In December-January of 1982-83, only a month or so after the assignment of Andropov, the first negotiations began in Bonn. The terms would be set forth, and the compromises (if any) would be made to put and end to the conflict, and let both nations go on their way. The Soviet delegations offered to cease conflict, only if the northern regions of Afghanistan would be ceded to them, and turned into yet another SSR. They had also asked that the Afghani government would punish those who fought against them unfairly. The Afghanis proposed that the Soviets leave the entirety of their nation to their own vices, unwilling to grant them the land of the north, as well as unwilling to punish those who fought the Russians, considering them heroes. These rifts in the negotiations became more and more apparent, with West Germany attempting to quell them, and focus on a final solution. Said solution became recognized as the Bonn Partition, where it would be decided that the Soviets would garner the two, northern provinces, of Afghanistan, in exchange that the Soviets accepted the continuous hostilities that would take root in the region (despite this would be contradictive to the entire point of the negotiations to begin with). In exchange, the Afghanis would be given free will to do whatever they wished with those Soviets they had managed to capture during the war itself. Despite this seemingly vague and malignant term, it was the only term that the Afghanistani delegation wished to put forward. For two days the two nations found themselves discussing the terms in their own groups. Andropov himself received transcript, and was put in yet another spot to decide if these terms could be accepted, or declined. He risked the threat of a continuing war if he declined, and knew that, with his planned budget increase for the Soviet armed forces, the war in Afghanistan would be detrimental to such efforts. With the prospect of ending the war in mind, Andropov sent his decision back in written statement. He would accept the terms. TREATY & STRIFE The Bonn Partition ''would be coupled with a treatise, effectively ending the conflict in Afghanistan after it's many years. With this, the Soviet Union had gained yet another SSR, being the Afghan, and the two northernmost regions of the country itself. The Afghanis had been given their rights to do as they pleased with Soviet POWs captured, and, with the Taliban-ruled government setting in antebellum, it appeared that it would not be very positive for them. With the war now formally concluced, Andropov began his process of budget increase for the armed forces, this meant however, that he would also focus on the current enemies of the Union itself; including ''WOLFENCHAN. This included the consecutive rearmament and modernization of the home armies, along with a renewal of ties to the satellite states of the Soviet Union itself. This began with funding to the original Warsaw Pact, with new equipment, and multiple types of vehicles, ranging from air, to ground, to naval. The first to receive said aide was Poland, in an effort for Andropov to hush the growing unrest by the Polish government and it's people about the supposed "oppression" made by Russia against them. The aide's range would go from north, to south, ending with the final receiver being Bulgaria, a strategic point for the Soviets due to it's closeness to Greece and Turkey, one of which had been suffering Marxist revolutions as of late. With the aide in throttle, and it's sights set to modernization of it's image, Andropov sought to bring the Soviet forces into the light of the 1980s, with it's first campaigns to begin in the Spring-to-Summer of 1983. WESTERN OPERATIONS The Soviet armies prepared themselves for their first, new consecutive operations under the Andropov regime. Months of retraining with new equipment, and the industries of Russia being ordered to begin a hard campaign of manufacturing fresh weaponry, vehicles, and uniforms, it appeared as if the Soviet Union would be ready within under a year. At the same time, the news of Andropov's taking of power had prompted the corporation's executives to make decisions in regard to the rising power, a potential threat as it had been time and time again. Corporate security would be increased, it's budget on weapon manufacture sent skyrocking, and the preservation of it's citizenry, priority. However, with the Russian attempt at becoming modern, Andropov sought to push his allies in the Warsaw to do likewise; for him, it had become a game of who could reach maximum capacity first. Poland would be the first target of this, and Andropov sent his military advisors to both Warsaw and Krakow to oversee such an effort, hoping that the People's Republic would be willing to partake in such a concept. Naturally, the Pole government would be, and began to accept the incoming shipments of modern equipment, refitting their own armies with them, and preparing for any potential invasion from the Corporation that bordered it's western half. The Czechoslovaks would follow suit, receiving shipments in Prague, and utilising them in it's border operations against the rising, Danubian secession to the south. The Romanians would also take up the modernization efforts, seeking to assist the Czechoslovaks and disable the Danubian forces where they stood in Transylvania, and Szekelyland. The Bulgarians were more reluctant to the modernization, insisting their equipment would suffice, but would take small portions of the updated equipment to test with. The first operations of the Andropov regime would begin in the Autumn of 1983. WIP